


Cairn

by reginliefvalkyrie



Series: Eitham for the win! [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cairn, They/Them, fluffy goodness, i just love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: Eivor wants to share something special with Hytham. It's short and sweet.I use 'they/them' as Eivor's pronouns.
Relationships: Eivor/Hytham, Female Eivor/Hytham, Male Eivor/Hytham
Series: Eitham for the win! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Cairn

The view was beautiful from the cliff top. England was such a lush and green place. Hytham never wanted views from up high to ever lose their ‘ah’.

He was confused, however, by the spots flattened with stacks of rocks. All were close to the cliff’s edge, so it was something humans had done. But why?

Eivor tugged gently, yet enthusiastically on his sleeve. Hiking up here had been their idea with the explanation ‘I want to share something with you’. Hytham had readily agreed.

The Norse led Hytham to a haphazard pile of stones at one of the flat spaces. “It’s cairn.” They explained seeing the confusion on their lover’s face. “You stack stones as high as possible, but they have to be sturdy.”

Another customer he’d yet to learn. A bit odd, but he’d experienced odder.

“I used to build them with Sigurd back in the day. We always competed to see who’s was better.”

Hyhtam looked the area over again. There was just the one open spot.

This made Eivor chuckle. “Self-preservation says competing against you would be tempting the Norns. I want you to build one with me, my eagle. Our cairn.”

Whatever this custom was, it was important enough to Eivor to show him, so Hytham would make sure he gave it his utmost attention.

He knelt beside his partner helping to move the largest as the base.

* * *

Hytham found himself laughing when the tower tumbled. “I told you the third stone should be the fourth.” He teased good naturedly.

Eivor ‘bah’ed. “That just means we get to build it again.” They wrapped an arm around Hytham’s shoulders pulling him close for a temple kiss.

“Don’t try to ‘woo’ me. If you’d just listen to me, we’d be done by now instead of starting our fifth attempt.”

Instead of releasing him, Eivor’s arm lingered, their expression a mix of whimsical and sad. “My mother told me when I was a child how Father brought her to a cairn site when they were nineteen winters.” Hytham leaned into his lover’s muscular frame. “I loved showing my parents my creations, hearing their stories.”

Neither moved or spoke for several minutes.

Hytham twisted his torso to kiss Eivor’s jaw. “We better build one to last the ages then.”


End file.
